Happy Birthday, Neal Caffrey
by Kooro
Summary: All Neal wanted was for a certain someone to wish him a happy birthday. What he got was paperwork and a stakeout. And something else. Happy Birthday, Matt Bomer. Birthday fic dedicated to the man who plays the infamous Neal Caffrey.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATT BOMER!**

**That's right. October 11 is Matthew Bomer's birthday. In honor of this day, I offer my own gift to Mr. Bomer: a birthday fic featuring the character he plays so well, Neal Caffrey. **

**Also in his honor, I shall be wearing my fedora all day Monday, October 11, 2010. I encouraged the rest of you fedora owners to do the same. **

**._._._._._._.**

Happy Birthday, Neal Caffrey

Neal Caffrey closed the last folder and placed it on the corner of his desk with the other completed files. He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied stretch of his arms.

"All done," he announced proudly.

As expected, he was answered with silence.

Neal's smile faded as he looked around the office. The desks were empty and the computers were sleeping with their faces black. The silence was almost deafening and the lights cast everything in a sickly hue. All the other agents had already retired for the night.

Almost all of them anyway.

Neal had been commanded to stay and finish the work he had put off. Diana too was working, constantly moving around the hollow offices to deliver papers and put away files that had been left around and were no longer needed.

Neal slumped deeper into his chair. It was late. He was tired.

And no one had wished him a happy birthday.

The entire day had passed without so much as one "Happy Birthday" spoken to him. No presents had been left on his desk. No surprises had been planned in his honor. Not even Peter deterred from his work long enough to wish his partner a happy birthday.

No, the only gift Neal had received was more paperwork.

But he was done now. He could finally go home where June no doubt had something waiting for him. Mozzie would probably be at June's too, just waiting to give Neal a vintage bottle of wine, or perhaps a book the little guy deemed worthy of being read by Neal. Yes, at home he was sure to receive the happy birthday he had been waiting all day for.

"Where you going?" Diana asked sharply.

Neal paused in the process of putting on his jacket. He looked at her in surprise. "Home" he answered, almost pleadingly.

"Not yet, you aren't," Diane replied with folded arms.

Neal faltered, his shoulders drooping. "But I finished all my work. And I'm practically the last one here. What else is there to do?"

"Peter wants to see you."

Nothing more needed to be said. Neal bit back his next protest as his eyes shifted up to the office where the third of the late-night workers was sitting at his desk in front of his computer. Without needing further orders, Neal walked past Diana and straight up to Peter's office. He knocked politely at the door, a small glimmer of hope sparking in his chest that this was the moment that Peter would say the words the ex-con had been waiting to hear.

Peter's gaze flickered up to meet Neal's and then back down to his computer screen. The spark of hope was immediately extinguished and Neal's face fell.

"What can I do for you, partner?" Neal asked, trying to keep his voice light despite the bitter disappointment that made his stomach twist. He put on a smile to hide his pain.

"You done with your paperwork?" Peter asked in a flat tone.

"Yes," Neal said with a hint of pride.

"Good. Get your stuff. We're going on a stakeout."

If Neal's hopes could be crushed any more than they already were, they did now. His mouth opened in speechless disbelief and his eyes widened with hurt and grief.

"But..." he choked out.

"No buts," Peter interrupted as he flipped his computer off and slipped into his jacket. "Orders are orders. Let's go."

Peter strode past Neal, grabbing the ex-con's arm as he went by and half dragged Neal down the stairs and towards the doors leading out of the office. Neal helplessly followed, his mouth moving in attempt to form the words to express his discontent.

With a brave breath, Neal planted his feet and pulled his arm free of Peter's grip. The agent turned to look at him with an arched brow.

"I don't want to go," Neal blurted stubbornly.

"I'm not asking," Peter countered calmly.

Neal fidgeted where he stood, not liking being in the position to argue against Peter. "Can't I take a raincheck?"

"Why?"

Neal swallowed and he felt the spark of hope ignited involuntarily in his chest once more. "Because it's my birthday."

Peter gazed steadily at Neal, an amused expression on his face. Neal stood firm, waiting for the words he so desperately want to hear Peter say.

"Good for you. Now, let's go."

Those weren't the words he was thinking of.

Before Neal could say more, Peter returned his grip on Neal's wrist and continued to drag the stunned ex-con out of the building and down to the garage where they entered Peter's car. Peter started the car and drove out onto the street, oblivious to the brooding Neal sitting silently beside him.

0o0o0

Needless to say, the stakeout was uneventful. Needless to say, nothing happened. Needless to say, it was a total waste of time that Neal was never going to get back. Two hours of his life, gone. Just like that.

At least he was finally allowed to return home.

Neal remained absolutely silent on his side of the car. Peter likewise drove just as silently, the only sound coming from the sound of the wheels running over the street. Neal gazed longingly out the window up at the dark sky.

Why was life so unfair? All he wanted was a nice day at work where people smiled at him and offered their congratulations for his birthday. He deserved it, right? He had been deprived of a celebrated birthday for four years now. Was it too much to ask for a day when his birthday was actually remembered and celebrated by people he liked?

Apparently it was.

But Peter had no excuse. The agent had been chasing him for four years and had worked with him for about another year more. Peter had no justification for not saying happy birthday. The agent knew everything about Neal. That included Neal's birthday. There was no way he could have forgotten. Not Peter. Maybe he was purposefully depriving Neal of his birthday wish. The damn jerk.

Anger started to replace the previous sadness and Neal found himself fuming where he sat, his clenched fists folded in his lap.

Peter pulled up in front of June's house and some of the anger faded with the dismay Neal felt at the sight of the darkened house. June had already gone to sleep. There would be no birthday wish from her. He would have to settle for a belated happy birthday tomorrow.

Peter turned the car off and got out with Neal. They walked up side by side to the front door, both reframing from saying a single word to the other.

"I can walk myself inside, thanks," Neal mumbled at last as he walked up to the front door. "You can leave now." He turned his back on Peter and turned his key in the lock. He didn't feel like saying more. He had no problem leaving Peter out on the front steps. The agent deserved it. All Neal wanted to do was go to bed and forget all about another forgotten birthday.

Neal swung the door open and then the lights flashed on in a blinding instant of bright light.

Neal blinked in time to see a dozen of agents rush towards him and then they opened their mouths in unison.

"Happy Birthday, Neal Caffrey!" they shouted in a cacophony of voices.

Neal stood stunned in the doorway for a moment taking in the sight of the agents clapping before him. Streamers decorated the ceiling. Tables were set all around the room, laden with food and champagne. A large birthday cake was elevated in the center of the room, unlit candles waiting to be lit. Another table along one side of the room had several wrapped boxes and decorative bags piled on top of it.

He spotted Mozzie in one corner of the room. The bald man lifted a glass of fizzling drink to Neal with a smile.

Diana and Jones came up to Neal first and patted him on the back and shoulders, shouting their congratulations over the sound of clapping, laughter, and talk.

June and Elizabeth pointed at Neal and giggled where they stood slightly away from the center of the room.

And then Neal felt a hand take hold of his shoulder and turned his head to see Peter standing proudly beside him, a beaming smile directed at the ex-con.

"Happy birthday, Neal," Peter whispered loud enough for Neal to hear but not the other agents. He patted Neal's shoulder. "Sorry about the stakeout. Had to do something to distract you so we could get this ready."

"You did this for me?" Neal asked in awe.

Peter shrugged modestly. "El and June did most of the planning. My job was just to keep you preoccupied."

Neal flashed his signature smile. "You didn't forget."

"Course not. How could I?" Peter replied gently. "Now go have fun." He gave Neal's shoulder another pat and then pushed the ex-con into the fray of smiling agents. Neal was readily accepted into the crowd.

Peter moved to the side of the room to stand beside his wife. El smiled up at him and kissed him with a murmured, "Good job." Peter chuckled and wrapped one arm around El's waist, returning his gaze to the ex-con buried in the crowd of excited agents. Neal's gaze met Peter's for a moment and the gratitude sparkled in Neal's eyes. And then his attention was directed back to the people around him.

0o0o0

The agents had gone home, some merry with too much drink and others tired from staying up too late. Mozzie said his goodnights and slipped silently off into the night. June had retired to bed early, wishing Neal her best once more. Peter and Elizabeth stayed until they were the last ones.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," El murmured as she hugged Neal at the door and offered him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Neal replied with a drowsy smile.

"Get to bed," Peter commented with a lopsided grin. "You look ready to pass out."

"I'm not tired," Neal countered with a stifled yawn.

Peter chuckled with a shake of his head. Then he met Neal's eyes and extended his hand. "Happy birthday, Neal."

Neal smiled with sincere warmth as he took Peter's hand with a hearty shake. "Thank you. For all of this."

Peter nodded and wrapped one arm around El's shoulders. Neal walked them to the door and received one more hug from El. Peter paused and turned to offer Neal a proud and almost fatherly smile and then they left, shouting their good-nights back to Neal as he watched them leave.

When their car had left his sight, he closed the door with a happy sigh and started for the stairs. On his way, he passed the table piled high with presents. He eyed the gifts and felt a strange sensation warm his chest and make his vision blur. He wiped hastily at his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He started to turn back to the stairs when he stopped, his fingers brushing against a box in his pocket that he hadn't known was there.

Curious, Neal pulled the box out of his pocket and examined it. A single label was taped to it.

_Happy Birthday  
- Peter_

Neal couldn't help but smile. So Peter had learned a little trick from Neal. The agent had probably slipped the present into Neal's pocket while he was talking to Neal in the doorway. Neal had been too preoccupied with his surprise party to have noticed.

Ignoring the other presents for the moment, Neal tore away the paper and opened the small cardboard box.

With a sharp inhale, Neal pulled out a beautiful vintage pocket watch. The lid was made of silver with a gold rim encompassing the circle. Engraved in the silver were flowing leaves and swirling vines made of copper that had been pounded flush against the silver. Neal pressed the button and the lid flipped open. The pearl white face of the clock shone back at him, two slender black hands telling him the time. The numbers sparkled in the light with a golden glow. And on the inside of the lid was his name written in precise, flowing letters.

Neal stared down at the gift in his hand and felt the warmth in his chest spread to all of his body.

Best birthday ever.

**._._._._._._.**

**Course I'd give him a surprise party. Peter had to be mean just to throw Neal off track. **

**Hope you liked it and be sure to wish Mr. Bomer your own birthday wishes. **

**Happy Birthday, Matt Bomer and thanks for being the most amazing character that is Neal Caffrey. **


End file.
